


Bad day

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One Imagines [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: You've had a bad day at work, luckily Daniel Riccardo is there to comfort you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at my Wattpad and now I've decided to post it here too.
> 
> Original work: https://www.wattpad.com/308980901-bad-day

You walk through the door, slamming it shut behind you. You sigh softly and place your keys in the bowl on the table near the door. Today had been a nightmare! First you were late for work, then you had piles of stuff to work through and then to top it off it had poured down on the way home. You just wanted to go to bed and forget it all.

Well you had, until you heard a familiar Australian accent call your name.

You smile to yourself as you make your way towards the living room. Your boyfriend Daniel Riccardo was home! It was very rare that you both returned home at the same time, what with his job as a racing driver and yours as a PR assistant. You hurry towards the living room and when you saw him causally sat on the sofa, smiling softy at you, you all but ran towards him and threw your arms around him.

"Hey beautiful" he tells you softly, hugging you tightly "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too!" You reply, drawing him into a quick kiss. Oh how you had missed this!

When you pull apart he is grinning happily at you "I've got three weeks off, did you forget the summer break?"

Your hand flew to your mouth "oh I had totally forgotten! I'm so sorry! Work has been so hectic and I've been so busy I've barely thought about summer break"

"Hey, it's okay" Daniel tells you, rubbing your arm gently "I know how work can be. It's fine. I'm here now and I'm ready to do whatever you want"

"Is it bad all I want to do is sleep now?" You ask with a laugh "I'm so tired"

"Not a problem" Daniel chuckled "how about I run you a bath and then we cuddle in bed for a while? I just want to spend time with you"

"That sounds wonderful!" You sigh happily and he smiles at you softy.

"I'll get started on that bath" he tells you gently "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too, and thank you" you tell him as he gets up and places a gentle kiss on your forehead.

"For you, anything"   

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
